Jeu de Sonnets
by Saule Newell
Summary: Nikola et Henry ont un problème sur les bras, et ce problème est du genre difficile à traduire, et ne pas savoir est une chose particulièrement frustrante pour tout bon génie qui se respecte. Ceci dit, ils vont bientôt découvrir de quoi ce fameux disque de données praxien retournait... (Nikola/Henry)
1. Long frisson

**Jeu de Sonnets**

**Chapitre 1 : long frisson**

Les yeux de Nikola étaient en train de devenir deux fentes minuscules tant il les plissait ; ses narines se dilataient à intervalles réguliers, exprimant sa grande frustration ; un de ses poings, fermé, était collés devant sa bouche, et quant à son front, il était ridé comme jamais. Peu de problèmes étaient jusque là parvenus à le rendre aussi concentré ; il n'avait même pas bu dans la bouteille de vin que son autre main tenait depuis maintenant deux heures, de quoi d'ailleurs, le faire décanter admirablement.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait cependant pas la même capacité de concentration que Sherlock Holmes et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à occulter la présence agaçante d'Henry. Agaçante parce que bruyante au possible, sans parler de tous ces déplacements d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce qui avaient le don de brouiller la vue de Nikola et l'empêcher de ne penser qu'à ce fameux problème.

-Mais bon sang, ça fait des jours que ce fichu traducteur anglo-praxien est terminé...

-Avec mon aide, souligna Tesla sans accorder à son vis-à-vis le moindre regard.

-Bah justement, vous qui connaissez cette langue comme du vieux serbe, vous devriez pouvoir traduire ces fichus mots ! À quoi ça sert d'aller au fin fond de la Terre Creuse dans le but de récupérer une base de données praxienne si on ne peut même pas la comprendre ?

Là, Henry avait raison. Nikola aussi était largué, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient tous donnés tant de mal pour chercher ces disques dans les décombres de la ville si c'était pour ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Même Helen n'était pas arrivé à les décoder. Du moins pas dans l'heure où elle avait essayé avant de finalement laisser ce problème à Henry et Nikola pour pouvoir régler, avec Will, une affaire _plus urgente_ dans le Sanctuaire de Londres.

-Plus urgente, mes fesses oui ! murmura Nikola entre ses dents, se déconcentrant enfin du problème. Si elle connaissait la façon de penser des génies, elle comprendrait qu'il n'y a rien de plus pressant qu'un casse-tête non résolu.

-Oui, si seulement elle arrivait un jour à nous comprendre, fit Henry en secouant la tête.

-Je ne parlais que de moi, répliqua Tesla avec un long sourire.

Henry renifla, riant, avant de se remettre au travail. Pendant que Tesla restait figé comme une statue en attendant que le déclic lui vienne de lui-même, lui avait commencé à s'intéresser aux vieux codes secrets praxiens, qui n'avaient heureusement pas grandes différences avec les quelques uns qu'il connaissait déjà. On pouvait déjà éliminer les codes contenant des nombres ou encore des dessins ou même des grilles car ce qui était représenté sur le disque de données n'étaient que des lettres. On pouvait également oublier les phrases qui en signifiaient d'autres comme à la radio au temps de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale car les lettres ne formaient que peu de mots compréhensibles. Il y en avait, certes, quelques uns, mais pas suffisamment pour les aider à comprendre l'utilité même de ces informations.

-Heinrich ! Redites-moi les mots, je vous prie.

Henry, choqué par cet élan de politesse (Nikola devait tant se concentrer qu'il en avait oublier à qui il s'adressait), ne répliqua pas et se contenta de lever un sourcil avant d'attraper la feuille où les fameux mots étaient imprimés et traduits. Feuille qui était posée juste devant Tesla mais que celui-ci ne daigna pas prendre de lui-même, préférant les entendre une nouvelle fois.

-Alors on a _torpeurs, mysticités, haine, amants_ (Nikola eut un sourire en coin), _élévation, un, le, la et les, barreaux, pour, couvert, heures, faix, lien, ruisseaux, maladie, tempête et nature_.

Nikola serra les dents, frottant un de ses ongles à son doigt, puis, il lâcha un soupire de frustration, frappa ses genoux et se leva brutalement du canapé du labo, quittant enfin du regard l'ordinateur portable posé sur une table basse qu'il avait lui-même installé là pour pouvoir travailler confortablement. Il tira vivement sur le bas de sa chemise pour la remettre en ordre – et se défouler au passage – et pointa l'écran du portable du doigt.

-Ce truc EST UNE SALOPERIE ! Argh, ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces mots _pourris _?

-Heu, Tesla... maintenant que vous le dites, je crois... j'crois que la plupart de ces mots ont un lien.

Nikola se retourna aussitôt vers lui, méfiant mais néanmoins intéressé.

-Ils sont, comment dire... propres à de la littérature, pas à un compte rendu ou à des plans, mais plutôt à... (il regarda un instant la feuille pour vérifier) ouais... à de la poésie.

-De la poésie ? fit Nikola, se demandant si Henryco le loup garou se payait sa tête.

-Oui vous savez, ces mots avec des figures de style, des vers et tout ça...

-Je sais ce qu'est la poésie, le loup garou, vous oubliez que j'ai vécu au XIXème siècle moi Monsieur, et on avait l'habitude entre gens bien éduqués de se rassembler et de lire de la poésie, justement.

Henry imagina tout de suite la scène ; Nikola Tesla, au coin du feu, avec la version réelle de Sherlock Holmes, Jack l'éventreur, l'Homme Invisible et Helen Magnus, en train de lire du Byron et du Keats chacun leur tour, marquant des poses entre les vers et élevant parfois la voix comme des acteurs de théâtre français : Henry fut pris d'un fou rire aussitôt.

-Arrêtez ça ou je me ferai un plaisir de vous bouffer tout cru.

-Non c'est moi qui vous boufferai, vous vous essayerez en vain de planter vos affreuses canines dans mon pelage !

Nikola lui lança un regard noir, près à sortir les griffes dans un « CRRRRRWAAAA » – lettres désignant ici un cri strident et non pas le cri de guerre du crapaud. Mais Henry ne lui prêta pas attention, il venait tout juste de remarquer que la traduction d'une nouvelle page venait d'être effectuée.

-Y en a des nouveaux, on va pouvoir être fixés sur ma théorie.

-Cette théorie est ridicule. De la poésie praxienne ? Franchement.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Nikola ne répondit rien et attendit d'entendre la nouvelle suite de mots.

-Et cette fois, on a _panique, éclat, écume, dissipés, volées, idéalisme, Benoît XVI_... Attends, _Benoît XVI _?

-Ah, les miracles de la technologie humaine, si peu évoluée, heureusement que je suis là pour rétablir les choses. Au risque de vous décevoir, jeune débutant, votre traducteur est aussi médiocre que Google Traduction, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ait entendu parlé de Benoît XVI à Praxis, alors c'est plutôt un prénom qui a été traduit par ça. Je pencherais pour Benedict !

Henry tenta d'ignorer les insultes qu'il venait d'avaler et continua sa lecture :

-Il y a aussi _météore, exotisme, hédonisme_...

-Mhhh ça commence à me plaire.

-_Homme, somptueux, génie_...

-A l'évidence je me suis trompé !

-Pardon ? fit Henry, interloqué.

-Ça ne devait pas être Benedict, le prénom de ce « génie somptueux », mais plutôt Nikola. Il faut croire que même en Terre Creuse, ils ont entendu parler de moi !

-_Ivre, volume, effort,_ reprit Henry précipitamment, _histoire, véhémence, hardi, _(il commença à ralentir, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait)_, péchés, sang, silence, sans, absence, reins, chaud, hanches, souffle... semence... entre-jambes ?_

Tandis qu'Henry avait de plus en plus le visage déconfit, Nikola avait bien du mal à empêcher un sourire malsain de se peindre sur son visage, pinçant les lèvres et se passant la main sur son visage, toujours debout. Il but une longue gorgée du vin qu'il tenait encore.

-Je crois, cher Heinrich, que c'est plus que de la poésie ce à quoi nous avons affaire, c'est de la poésie érotique. Grands Dieux les Praxiens m'étonneront toujours !

-Euh oui, il faut croire que vous avez raison Tesla... Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi on n'arrive qu'à traduire quelques mots.

-C'est de la poésie, Henry ! Avant, on avait l'habitude d'écrire nos vers en latin, chez eux, ils les écrivent en vieux praxiens, d'où le fait qu'on ne reconnaisse qu'une poignée de mots !

-Hein, je vois, dit Henry en hochant la tête. Eh merde ! Si on veux pouvoir tout traduire, il faut que je recrée un nouveau traducteur alors, ça va me prendre au moins trois jours !

-Frustré Henry ?

Le lycan lui accorda un demi-sourire qui signifiait sans doute que Tesla avait raison, mais qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

-Remarqué, rajouta Nikola, comme vous avez déjà un traducteur de praxien, en créer un nouveau sur une langue pas très éloignée de celle-ci va vous prendre moins de temps que prévu, je dirais un jour, deux si vous le faites sans moi.

-Venez m'aider alors, on va commencer ça tout de suite !

-HEINRICH ! Y A PLUS DE VIN ! hurla Tesla à travers tout le Sanctuaire.

-JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE ELFE DE MAISON !

-Mouais, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part celle-là...

Nikola, une bouteille vide à la main, se leva de sa chaise à la bibliothèque et dirigea ses pas vers le labo. Cependant, Henry ne semblait pas du tout s'attendre à le voir entrer car lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, Henry sursauta et laissa tomber sa bière au sol qui se brisa avec fracas et dégoulina partout sur le sol. Nikola se demanda un instant qu'est-ce que le lycan était en train de faire pour qu'il puisse tant être surpris par la présence de l'autre scientifique mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran d'ordinateur que regardait Henry auparavant il en comprit immédiatement la raison. Henry, qui s'était penché pour ramasser une serpillière et la mettre sur la bière pour l'empêcher de couler vers les prises électriques, se redressa et se tourna vers Tesla avec un sourire pincé et quelque peu gêné. Ne quittant pas des yeux l'écran, Nikola s'approcha, posa sa bouteille vide sur les cuisses d'Henry et, ayant désormais les mains libres, en profita pour frapper le derrière du crâne d'Henry, avant de le regarder, la bouche ouverte d'indignation et un sourire en coin.

-Henry Foss, depuis combien de temps vous lisez ceci sans m'avoir averti que la traduction était terminée ?

-Bof... dit Henry avec une grimace. Une petite heure...

-Heinrich ! Vous êtes vraiment une perte pour la solidarité masculine, sans compter que vous êtes vraiment un...

Il se stoppa, ayant commencé à lire un vers d'un de ces fameux poèmes.

-...pervers.

-Euh ouais, fit Henry en regardant tour à tour l'écran et Tesla, je viens de lire celui-là, un peu hard...

-Fascinant...

Nikola se força à s'arracher de la lecture du si intéressant poème et sorti le disque du lecteur spécialement fabriqué pour les disques praxiens. Puis il s'empara d'un ordinateur portable, y mis le disque et alla s'installer dans le canapé, aussitôt rejoint par Henry.

-C'est plus confortable, dit Nikola, se sentant obligé de se justifier.

-Ouais...! fit Henry, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

Et tous deux lurent les poèmes ; les mots qui déferlaient en des rythmes tantôt lents tantôt essoufflés se frayèrent chemins jusqu'aux cerveaux des deux scientifiques, chacun se mettant parfois à rougir suivant leur lecture, parfois à tour de rôle, parfois en même temps, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre. Un sourire se dessinait souvent sur le visage de Tesla tandis qu'Henry avait, lui, la manie d'expirer longuement de temps en temps en regardant ailleurs et en gigotant, ce qui faisait comprendre à Nikola qu'il était terriblement gêné d'être là, à lire des poèmes érotiques en la compagnie d'un autre homme.

Cependant il ne partit à aucun moment, bien trop pris dans sa lecture. Et puis, ce ne fut plus l'écran qu'il se mit à regarder, mais l'homme assis à côté de lui, et qui avait la manie de s'humecter les lèvres très souvent, à chaque fois qu'il lisait quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant en fait. Henry sentait la jambe gauche de Nikola glisser contre la sienne tandis que le vampire était en train de s'allonger à demi sur le canapé. Il tenta de passer outre et de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au poème où ce Benedict était cité, Nikola eut la mauvaise idée de lui faire remarquer :

-Ah, ils parlent de moi là !

Même si Henry savait que ce n'était pas vrai, il ne put s'empêcher de ramener à Nikola tous les gestes de ce Benedict décrits dans ces vers, comme si c'était lui le véritable « amant des jours de pluie » dont parlait le poème. Les lèvres de cet homme devaient sans doute être fines et rose pâle, ses mains effilées et capables de faire surgir des griffes noires et aiguisées, ses cheveux noirs et courts, ses yeux petits mais clairs, oh ! et si seulement Henry avait pu savoir comment devait être le reste du corps de Benedict !

Il s'imagina un instant être à la place de son amant et sentir toutes les caresses et les baisers de cet homme, et à peine cette image fut-elle en son esprit qu'une vague de chaleur traversa tout son corps, accompagné d'un frisson vaste et terriblement long.

-Je vais me coucher ! annonça Henry en se relevant brusquement.

-Oh. Très bien, Heinrich. Je vais faire de même.

Alors, que va-t-il donc se passer ? C'est une réponse qui mérite réflexion et commentaires, non?^^

En tout cas vous n'aurez pas à trop vous tracasser, car j'ai déjà écris la suite et je la posterai sous peu.

A bientôt

Saule Newell


	2. Litanie pour deux

**Chapitre 2 : litanie pour deux**

Il était indéniable qu'Henry n'arrivait pas à dormir, cela faisait trois heures qu'il essayait et il s'était finalement résolu à abandonner et s'était levé. Il était aussitôt parti vers le labo, n'ayant pourtant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Quand il y entra, il voulut recommencer à lire un peu, mais il se rendit compte que l'ordinateur portable, ainsi que le disque, avaient été pris par Tesla, et, quoiqu'un peu déçu, il se mit à sourire à la pensée du vampire tranquillement installé dans sa chambre à lire de la littérature érotique.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, finalement résolu à réessayer de dormir. Cependant, à la faible lumière qu'il avait laissé, il remarqua le stylo plume qui traînait sur la table basse. Il se redressa alors, et s'en empara ainsi que d'une feuille de brouillon où s'étalaient quelques notes.

Il devait avoir l'esprit bien embrouillé, et il ne pouvait même pas rejeter la faute sur l'alcool car la seule et unique bière qu'il avait commencée avait été vidée brutalement de tout son contenu.

Néanmoins il commença à écrire les premiers mots. Et puis, après de longues minutes de réflexions et de respiration saccadée, le poème était écrit.

_Benedict n'est pas homme à se laisser brûler  
Mais mon corps me hurle, me réclame d'essayer._

_Il ne me tuera pour peu qu'il me comprenne_

_Il saura par mes mots que je veux qu'il me prenne._

_Il n'est ni noir ni cruel, mais brave, éternel._

_Il faut que je meure si jamais je me leurre !_

_Je saurai le décrire : sous ma plume, il respire,_

_C'est un don du passé, doux visage gravé._

_Benedict n'est pas homme à s'enivrer de rhum_

_Il préfère le vin dont il sent le parfum_

_De nectar de raisin, et de vigne et de pins,_

_Ces délices si prenantes, jusqu'au soir me hantent !_

_Benedict est un contraire, un homme de fer,_

_Le jour, a de noires chairs, la nuit, est lumière !_

Il ne signa pas, il savait que Tesla se douterait bien de l'origine de ces lignes, et il voulait avoir la possibilité de réfutation, au cas où...

Henry relut son œuvre au moins trois fois, et, le jugeant plutôt pas mal et trop bien pour se risquer à ce qu'il le perde, il le recopia sur une feuille vierge et d'une écriture plus convenable. Après quoi, il plia le brouillon et le mit dans sa poche, puis il se leva et partit en direction de la chambre de Nikola, la version propre du poème dans la main.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, ou plutôt il se refusait de le savoir, et tentait de ne surtout pas y penser. Arrivé à destination, il hésita fortement. Il fut pris de panique à l'idée de ce qu'il voulait faire, à l'idée même d'avoir écrit une telle chose en pensant à Nikola Tesla. Mais il ne recula pas, il ne voulait pas, pour une fois, il désirait foncer, et ne pas attendre, ne pas se perdre en interrogations et en hésitation. Il posa la feuille pliée en deux sur le sol au seuil de la porte et frappa deux fois avant de se dépêcher d'aller se cacher derrière un des heureux rideaux qui encadraient la fenêtre au bout du couloir.

À peine fut-il à l'abri, prenant tout de même le risque de laisser son visage dépasser un peu pour pouvoir contempler la réaction de Tesla, que la porte s'ouvrit. Cependant, elle ne s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur comme Henry l'avait imaginé, mais vers l'extérieur, et comme Nikola n'était pas du genre à ouvrir les portes en douceur, la feuille s'envola, poussée par le coup de vent qu'avait crée la porte.

« Merde ! » jura intérieurement Henry.

Cependant, Nikola avait vu la feuille s'envoler, et, refermant la porte derrière lui et allumant une petite lampe électrique, il alla s'en emparer. Et quand Henry vit qu'elle était partie dans sa direction à lui, il se recacha brusquement entièrement derrière le rideau, le faisant bouger. Il pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux, arrêtant même de respirer, et pria pour que Tesla ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Il entendit un bruit de papier, frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de l'autre scientifique en la lisant. Jurant une nouvelle fois par pensée, il prit son courage à deux mains et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil. Nikola était en train de lire le poème, les yeux plissés, le front ridé, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il sembla tellement surpris et à la fois fasciné qu'il en oublia de tenir sa robe de chambre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant la réponse à la question d'Henry à propos du corps de Benedict.

Quant à Henry, il fut tellement surpris également qu'il laissa échapper un bref son, entre râle et soupire, sa respiration se trouvant être de plus en plus difficile.

Il se remit derrière le rideau aussitôt, mais était certain que cette fois, sa présence n'avait pas échappé à l'ouïe sur-développée du vampire. Mais le moment qu'il redoutait tant où Nikola irait voir derrière le rideau n'arriva pas, et alors qu'il entendait ses pas s'éloigner, sûrement pour rentrer dans sa chambre, des pensées bien pires s'immiscèrent dans l'esprit d'Henry. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait pour avoir osé écrire ces lignes ? Est-ce qu'il le détestait ? Est-ce qu'il le méprisait au point de ne plus supporter de le voir ou de lui parler ?

Mais il ne suffit au vampire que de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne ressorte de sa chambre. Cette fois, bien que terriblement curieux, Henry n'osa pas regarder derrière le sombre tissu rouge.

Il s'écoula de longues et nombreuses minutes avant que Nikola ne donne un autre signe de vie que le bruit incessant d'une plume grattant contre du papier. Minutes durant lesquels Henry crevait d'envie de savoir ce que Tesla était en train d'écrire. Lui répondait-il ? Envoyait-il à Helen une lettre pour se plaindre de lui ? Non, ce serait stupide, réveilles-toi Henry !

Ce signe de vie en question étaient des bruit de pas, étouffés un peu par les tapis mais néanmoins présents, et ces pas se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le rideau. Henry se prépara à voir le visage de Tesla d'une seconde à l'autre mais ce qu'il vit fut bien différent ; une lettre avait été passée sous le tissu. Henry se pencha, s'en saisit et s'assit sur le sol, dos au mur, entre la fenêtre et le rideau.

Il entendit Tesla se laisser glisser contre le mur et s'asseoir également.

Henry ouvrit la feuille et crut s'évanouir de soulagement et de désir lorsqu'il lut.

_Benedict est joueur, tu devrais en avoir peur,_

_Mais il comprend tout, il accepte et désire tout._

_Ses envies sont telles, et elles sont si perpétuelles_

_Qu'il ne recule devant rien, ne pense qu'à sa faim._

_O Amant ! tu ne devrais pas jouer avec lui,_

_Il ne s'arrête que quand il est assouvi,_

_Et je crains fort qu'il ne le soit qu'en étant mort_

_Car il est de ces hommes que le désir passionne._

_Mais Benedict est peu, si peu face à tes yeux !_

_O Amant, entends-le, entends comme il te veut !_

_Et ses chairs se brûlent, et tout son corps se consume_

_Puisqu'il ne voit que ton corps, combien il est fort,_

_Ne tend qu'à goûter la bouche de tes péchés,_

_Ne sent que ta présence, ne veut que ta clémence._

La respiration d'Henry était devenue saccadée, il s'humecta les lèvres une bonne dizaine de fois tant elles se séchaient sous son souffle irrégulier.

-Tesla ? appela-t-il d'un voix rauque.

Nikola ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se releva à moitié, contourna le rideau pour venir rejoindre Henry, et le ferma. Il passa ses jambes autour de celles allongées d'Henry et se rapprocha de son oreille, mordant doucement.

-Oui ? questionna-t-il finalement, laissant à Henry le délicieux plaisir de sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

Henry se sentit idiot, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé tout à l'heure, il n'avait aucune question particulière en tête. Il devait en trouver une rapidement. Heureusement Tesla lui donna un peu de temps lorsqu'il lécha son oreille, arrachant un nouveau soupire à Henry qui gagna par là même quelques secondes de réflexions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista le vampire.

C'est à cet instant que Henry réalisa à quel point il adorait que Tesla lui parle ainsi à l'oreille et respire contre sa peau, et comme il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête, la question se posa d'elle-même :

-Est-ce que tu connais, oohhh... mhhh... Est-ce que tu connais un autre poème ?

Il sentit Nikola sourire lentement contre lui.

-Quel genre de poème ? susurra-t-il en embrassant son cou, descendant jusqu'à son torse.

Mais le t-shirt d'Henry l'empêchait d'y accéder, Nikola le tirait néanmoins vers le bas, continuant de l'embrasser.

-A toi de choisir. Tu me sembles doué en poésie et – oh !

La main de Nikola était posée sur le caleçon d'Henry et exerça une pression qui coupa la respiration du lycan qui esquiva un sursaut.

-... et en ça aussi...

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais m'y atteler.

Sur ces mots, Nikola remonta son t-shirt, passant ses mains sur son torse, et l'enleva, Henry l'aidant en montant les bras. Henry avait du mal à savoir si Nikola allait s'atteler à la poésie ou à autre chose. Aux deux peut-être...?

Ne voulant pas être en reste, et terriblement attiré par ce torse que la robe de chambre ouverte de Tesla rendait visible, Henry caressa sa peau d'une de ses mains, si doucement, presque en le frôlant, que Nikola ferma les yeux un moment, tandis que lui-même passait ses ongles sur les cuisses d'Henry. Celui-ci fit glisser la robe sur ses épaule et l'en débarrassa.

_-J'entends tous tes soupires, je sens tout ton désir._

Nikola entraîna Henry pour qu'il s'allonge entièrement contre le tapis, pinça les bords du caleçon du lycan et commença à le faire glisser, bien trop doucement pour Henry qui, plaquant ses mains sur les siennes, le fit descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses, Nikola se chargeant de l'enlever complètement. Puis, obéissant à ce désir qu'avait réveillé en lui les lèvres que Tesla s'étaient humectées tant de fois en lisant, il le fit remonter jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa. Tout deux fermèrent les yeux, leurs corps désormais nus ondulant l'un sur l'autre, ils sentirent chaque parcelle de peau se frotter contre celle de l'autre, leurs lèvres se caressaient avec autant de fougue que de douceur, d'empressement quand leurs ardeurs se faisaient plus grandes que de patience quand ils voulaient que celles de l'autre se fassent plus grandes encore.

Mais Nikola se décolla un instant de la bouche d'Henry, les frôlant à peine.

-_Si toi mon amant tu me guides de tes chants_

_Je saurai te contraindre, je saurai me faire craindre,_

_C'est une litanie pour deux, la nuit pour tes vœux._

A chaque syllabe les lèvres de Nikola glissaient sur les siennes, tant et tellement que lorsqu'il eut terminé Henry mit une main derrière sa tête et le fit venir à lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Plus leurs langues se rencontraient plus elles voulait se toucher encore. Nikola passa ses mains le long des bras d'Henry et lorsqu'il eut atteint les mains, il les mit au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, il quitta ses lèvres pour faire parcourir à sa langue le chemin de son épaule jusqu'à ses mains jointes qu'il tenait toujours. Il les embrassa et murmura :

-Heinrich...

Henry eut un long frisson, se délectant d'entendre Nikola l'appeler. Ce n'était plus un surnom qu'il employait souvent, désormais c'était comme une confidence pour lui dire à quel point il le désirait, et cette envie de la part du vampire était, en plus d'être totalement grisante, un véritable bonheur. Et Tesla le répéta, trois fois « Heinrich, Heinrich, Heinrich... » et lécha ses doigts, excitant au plus haut point son amant qui, n'en pouvant plus, les fit basculer, se plaçant cette fois sur Nikola.

Il s'allongea sur lui, venant coller sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils se caressèrent comme s'ils voulaient se fondre dans l'autre, et Nikola avança le bassin contre celui d'Henry, leur procurant une sensation comme électrique, mais elle ne fut pas assez, ils voulaient plus. Henry se mit à faire des vas et viens contre l'érection du vampire. Nikola se cambra, laissant échapper des soupires de plus en plus forts, et s'agrippa aux bras musclés du lycan, tentant à présent de ne se concentrer que sur une seule chose ; Henry. Henry et le plaisir qu'il était capable de lui procurer. Leurs coups de bassins se firent plus rapides, un rythme effréné que nul n'avait envie de ralentir s'empara de leurs actions, et alors que le point culminant de leur vitesse arrivait, Henry jouit, criant de toutes ses forces, mais n'arrêtant rien, voulant que Nikola vienne aussi. L'image d'Henry en train de crier, tous ses muscles comme paralysés sous l'effet du plaisir, fit aussitôt atteindre à Nikola le septième ciel. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Nikola appuyant sur son dos pour le retenir contre lui, et reprirent leur souffle.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant dix longues minutes que chacun savourèrent. Puis, Nikola, embrassant Henry, se redressa. Ils se relevèrent tous deux. Henry voulut remettre ses vêtements mais Nikola l'en empêcha, faisant rire Henry.

-Je ne vais quand même pas traverser tout le Sanctuaire à poil, t'imagines si je tombe sur Bigfoot ? Vu comment j'ai hurlé j'ai sans doute réveillé tout le monde, lui le premier.

-Qui a dit que tu rentrais dans ta chambre Heinrich ?

Il sourit et suivit Nikola dans la chambre de ce dernier et alla s'installer dans le grand lit confortable.

-C'est pas juste, t'as la meilleure chambre après celle de Magnus, et t'es là que depuis trois semaines.

-Eh bien si tu trouves ce lit plus confort que le tien, dis-toi que t'as une invitation permanente pour y venir, répondit Tesla en écrivant quelque chose à son bureau.

-Tu sais que ça se fait plus depuis longtemps les invit' permanentes ?

-Tu préfères que je t'attache pour que tu restes ici, le génie ?

-À méditer...

Ils se turent durant quelques secondes et quand Nikola eut terminé d'écrire, il prit la feuille et rejoignit Henry dans le lit.

Il glissa le bout de papier dans la main du lycan déjà endormi, embrassa son cou, et ferma les yeux à son tour, un sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

Quand Henry ouvrit les yeux, il sentit la chaleur du corps de Tesla contre son dos, et entendit sa respiration régulière qui témoignait qu'il était toujours endormi. Mais il sentit autre chose aussi, dans sa main. Il vit un morceau de papier, plié en quatre, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Là, l'écriture élancée et italique de Nikola s'étalait devant ses yeux encore un peu endormis.

Mais ce qu'il lut le réveilla rapidement et tous les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent, lui arrachant un énième soupire.

« Mauvais sera le temps, affreux sera le vent,

Rien ne me fera plier, rien que tes baisers,

Aucun homme ne pourra m'entraîner loin de toi

Aucun spectre ne me fera fuir sans toi

Chaque montagne s'effacera devant nous,

Les grottes nous orneront de leurs beaux bijoux.

Heinrich ! O ! O ma foi ! C'est toi en qui je crois

Qui leur prouvera que tout se fait sous ton choix.

Je veux sentir à jamais ta peau sur la mienne,

Embrasse-moi chaque jour, et oublie toute haine !

Nous nous ferons grands. »

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce texte n'est-il qu'un affreux ramassi d'inepties ou mérite-t-il une petite review ?

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !

A bientôt

Saule Newell


End file.
